


Z motyką na słońce

by Prus



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Asexuality, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prus/pseuds/Prus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie  Shooting the Moon autorstwa mojej ulubionej chyba w tym fandomie whiskyrunner. Jeśli posługujesz się językiem angielskim polecam przeczytać inne jej teksty!</p><p> </p><p>Wielkie podziękowania Northen za betę :*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Z motyką na słońce

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shooting the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/26490) by whiskyrunner. 



_Z dedykacją dla W., by wiedziała, że nie jest jedyna._

 

\- To nielegalne, brachu – mówi rozbawiony Yusuf, akurat gdy Arthur wchodzi do hangaru. – A poza tym jeszcze mi życie miłe.

\- Co jest nielegalne? – pyta zaciekawiony Arthur.

Eames obraca się, a jego twarz rozpromienia się w ten sam sposób, jak wtedy, gdy Arthur rzuci jakąś ciętą ripostę.

\- Pytałem Yusufa, czy nie wykonałby jakiejś mikstury, która pomogłaby ci się wyluzować – mówi. – No wiesz, wyciągnąć ten kij z twojego tyłka, by inne rzeczy mogły go zastąpić.

\- Pigułkę gwałtu? – pyta Arthur.

\- Absolutnie nie. Raczej coś, co sprawi, że zaczniesz mnie lubić.

Arthur nie zastanawia się nad odpowiedzią nawet przez sekundę:

\- Świat nie przewiduje istnienia czegoś, co mogłoby zmusić mnie do polubienia cię, Eames.

Przywykł już do ich utarczek słownych, Eames ciągle mu dogryza. To czego się Arthur nie spodziewał, to miny, którą teraz przybiera mężczyzna. Wygląda na odrobinę przybitego.

\- Mogę chociaż spróbować? – pyta.

Rozważenie jego słów zajmuje Arthurowi chwilę. Rozkłada wypowiedź na czynniki pierwsze w poszukiwaniu ukrytego podtekstu i analizuje jego ton. Słowa wydają się jednak w porządku.

\- Możesz _spróbować_ – odpowiada niepewnie.

Następnego ranka Arthur znajduje na swoim biurku bukiet.

\- Nie lubię kwiatów – mówi Eamesowi, przesuwając je na krawędź stołu. – Mam na nie alergię.

\- A co lubisz? – pyta Eames, marszcząc brwi, jakby brał całą tę sprawę na poważnie. Co przecież nie może być prawdą. W końcu to Eames.

\- Żadnych wskazówek – stwierdza Arthur.

Eames obserwuje go przez cały dzień. Arthur czuje na sobie jego spojrzenie, gdy wykańcza się, wyszukując informacje o obiekcie i kiedy zapracowuje się na śmierć przy wykonywaniu poleceń Cobba.

Następnego ranka znajduje na swoim biurku kubek kawy. Wącha go ostrożnie i próbuje. Kawa jest pełna kofeiny i cukru - tak jak Arthur lubi - a smakuje naprawdę wspaniale.

Powstrzymuje uśmiech próbujący wypłynąć mu na usta, ale Eames najwyraźniej rozpoznaje jego reakcję, ponieważ kawa staje się codziennością. Za każdym razem zrobiona w ten sam cudowny sposób, jakby dostosowana specjalnie do podniebienia Arthura.  
  
+  
Arthur ma problem.

Chodzi o to, że nigdy nie był zainteresowany kimś w seksualny sposób. Nigdy. W całym swoim życiu.

I Eames także nie jest dla niego atrakcyjny.

Ale Arthur go lubi. A Eames okazuje całkiem jednoznacznie, że Arthur go pociąga.

Przejebane.  
  
+  
Pierwszy raz Arthur uświadomił sobie że jest inny, w wieku dwunastu lat, podczas piżama party u jednej z koleżanek. Z nocowaniem tym wiązało się mnóstwo chichotów, rumieńców i rozmów o zauroczeniach. Część ze znajomych grała w piwnicy w butelkę. Arthur musiał wtedy pocałować Annie Berry, która wydawała się całkiem ładna, ale przy pocałunku jej aparat na zęby okazał się zdecydowanie zbyt odczuwalny. Arthur zastanawiał się wówczas, dlaczego jego koledzy tak chętnie zmuszają się do czegoś tak nieprzyjemnego, zanim nie uświadomił sobie, że jest jedynym, który widzi to w ten sposób. On nigdy nie był zauroczony.

Arthur umie docenić piękno kobiety lub atrakcyjność mężczyzny w estetycznym sensie, ale to coś wewnątrz niego - co powinno sprawiać, że czuje fizyczny pociąg - wydaje się być zepsute. Choć tak jak wszyscy inni cierpiał podczas okresu dojrzewania i potrafił pobudzić się i teraz, i wtedy, to zrozumiał, że jak nikt inny nie miał nigdy pragnienia czegoś z tym zrobić. Ani samemu, ani z drugim człowiekiem.

Gdy w wieku siedemnastu lat okazało się, że nigdy nie miał dziewczyny, jego przyjaciele zaczęli siędopytywać, czy jest gejem. Arthur uważał się za hetero, ale uświadomił sobie, że jest to raczej spowodowane tym, iż tego się od niego oczekuje. Ostatecznie kobiety nie pociągały go dokładnie w tym samym stopniu co mężczyźni, ani więcej, ani mniej. Nie uważał, że czyni go to biseksualnym. Zamiast tego zaczął myśleć o sobie jak o kimś nieposiadającym seksualności. Świat zdawał się nawet nie posiadać na to nazwy.

Problem polega na tym, że Arthur chce związku. Naprawdę chce. Pragnie mieć kogoś z kim mógłby być blisko, komu mógłby zaufać i z kim mógłby się dzielić. Być może chciałby nawet kiedyś kogoś poślubić.

Wolałby jedynie pominąć tę całą sprawę z seksem.

Próbował o tym rozmawiać tylko z jedną osobą - przyjaciółką z koledżu, która miała mnóstwo chłopaków i wydawało się, że wie o czym mówi. Gdy się jej zwierzył, uśmiechnęła się wszystkowiedząco i odpowiedziała:

\- Myślę, że będziesz czuć inaczej, gdy w końcu znajdziesz sobie chłopaka czy dziewczynę.

Arthur pomyślał wtedy: „kiedy, do cholery, bycie gejem stało się bardziej akceptowane przez społeczeństwo od nie posiadanie seksualności wcale.”  
  
+  
W ciągu ostatnich trzech tygodni ich zlecenia, posiadając zielone światło od Arthura, Eames z zapałem podejmuje zaloty. Najczęściej kończące się na espresso i książkach, które według Eamesa powinny się Arthurowi spodobać. Aż któregoś dnia Arthur znajduje na swoim biurku ulubioną, ekskluzywną markę gorzkiej czekolady – a właściwie kilka tabliczek w ozdobnym koszyku – i zamiera.

\- Oszukujesz? Spytałeś Cobba?

\- Byłem uważny, to wszystko – odpowiada Eames, wyglądając na spokojnie zadowolonego z siebie, że jego prezent został doceniony. Arthur zauważa, że fałszerz nawet nie ma na sobie koszuli z okropnym wzorem paisley.

\- Oszukiwałeś – powtarza, ale przyjmuje prezent i nawet sama myśl, że Eames zwraca uwagę na to, co Arthur lubi, sprawia mu przyjemność.

To właśnie wtedy Arthur uświadamia sobie, że ma przejebane, ponieważ już od jakiegoś czasu był zainteresowany Eamesem. W romantyczny sposób oczywiście. A teraz z każdym mijającym dniem, pragnie go mocniej. Eames mógłby zostać tą osobą, której Arthur w końcu pozwoliłby sobie zaufać i zbliżyć się. Ale Arthur zna Eamesa, z jego całym emanującym seksualnością sposobem bycia, flirtującego jakby to była dyscyplina olimpijska. Nie ma opcji, by ten mógł kiedykolwiek zadowolić się nieseksualnym związkiem z kimkolwiek. Arthur rozważał powiedzenie mu, że jest hetero i że nigdy nie będzie zainteresowany, ale to nieprawda. Jest zainteresowany. Tylko nie w taki sam sposób jak Eames.

To wszystko jest trudne. Mimo to Arthur chce. A Arthur przywykł dostawać wszystko czego chce.

Czasem do szału doprowadza go, że nie może po prostu kazać swojemu mózgowi wcisnąć przycisk włączający libido. Tym bardziej, że zwykle Arthur bardzo dobrze dogaduje się z własnym mózgiem.

Bierze łyk kawy od Eamesa, włącza laptopa i otwiera nowy dokument tekstowy.

  
_RZECZY W EAMESIE, KTÓRE MOŻNA UWAŻAĆ ZA ATRAKCYJNE_

  * _Ma ładne oczy._
  * _Lubię jego głos._



To wszystko, co udaje mu się wymyślić.

Wyszukuje w internecie wyznaczniki męskiej atrakcyjności i odkrywa, że istnieją rzeczy, na które nigdy wcześniej nie zwracał uwagi. Jak talia czy ramiona Eamesa. Próbuje sobie wyobrazić, dlaczego to miałoby być seksowne.

Dochodzi do wniosku, że jest w tym naprawdę tragiczny i okazuje się to jeszcze bardziej frustrujące, bo Arthur nigdy nie był zły w czymkolwiek. Nawet w całowaniu, w którym mógł nawet znaleźć trochę przyjemności. (Także dlatego, że traktuje je jak coś w rodzaju socjologicznego eksperymentu. Lubi wzbudzać zainteresowanie i obserwować reakcję innych. Ale nigdy nie próbował tego na Eamesie).

Eames posyła mu całusa przez hangar, gdy łapie jego spojrzenie. Arthur kasuje swoją listę i z nową determinacją wraca na noc do hotelu.  
  
+

Tej nocy spędza godziny na pieczołowitym badaniu sposobów uprawiania seksu. Szuka w ten sam sposób jak przy pracy, czyli do momentu, w którym nie odkryje każdego strzępka informacji możliwego do znalezienia. Szczerze mówiąc, dowiaduje się znacznie więcej niż by chciał. W tym momencie mógłby prawdopodobnie wykonać zadowalającego loda, jeśli miałby na to kiedykolwiek ochotę.

Której jednak nie ma.

To niby tylko domysły, ale po prostu nie umie wyobrazić sobie czerpania z czegoś takiego jakiejkolwiek przyjemności.

W końcu ogląda porno.

Eames byłby z niego dumny.

Zaczyna od mężczyzny i kobiety. Heteroseksualny stosunek, pulsujące męskie genitalia i podskakujące piersi wypełniają ekran. To jest… _Szczerze?..._ Nieprzyjemne. Arthur ma cichą nadzieję, że penis Eamesa tak nie wygląda.

Wtedy dostaje wiadomość od Ariadny:

 **ArchitectStudent** : co tam???

 **Paradox89** : Oglądam porno – próbuję odkryć, co w tym fajnego.

 **ArchitectStudent:** oooo zboczeńcu!!! :D Spróbuj tego, może bardziej ci się spodoba?[link]

Kilka na odnośnik - tym razem to dwie kobiety. Mruga kilka razy w pewien sposób zainteresowany - mówiąc precyzyjnie - w sposób czysto naukowy. Kiedyś mgliście zastanawiał się, w jaki sposób dwie kobiety mogą uprawiać seks. O ile można się zorientować po jednym filmie to jedynie wiele ocierania się o siebie i jęków.

 **ArchitectStudent:** rusza cię to?

 **Paradox81** : Dlaczego? Ciebie rusza?

 **ArchitectStuden** t: ARTHUR!!! CZY TO MA BYĆ CYBERSEKS???

 **Paradox81:** Nie. Mam szczerą nadzieję, że nie – nie, prawda?

 **ArchitectStudent:** dzięki bogu, wiem że jesteś cały Eamesa!

 **ArchitectStudent:** uuups powinnam wcześniej pomyśleć, że to bardziej będzie pasować do twoich upodobań ;) [link]

Otwiera także ten odnośnik. Tym razem na ekranie pojawia się dwóch mężczyzn. Obaj są nadzy. Jeden klęczy, trzymając się wezgłowia łóżka, a drugi jedynie porusza się wewnątrz niego.

Arthur traci oddech. To najbardziej nieprzyjemna rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek widział. I to biorąc pod uwagę widok Cobba płaczącego na pogrzebie Mal.

Odsuwa się od komputera, jakby oglądał horror i zerka ostrożnie na ekran. Ten na górze pcha energicznie, wchodząc i wychodząc do wnętrza swojego partnera, który chyba czerpie z tego przyjemność, skoro jest na wpół twardy i gwałtownie szarpie swojego penisa. Oboje wydają z siebie głośne dźwięki i to wszystko jest bardzo… Taaa, _nieprzyjemne._

Okienko pod spodem miga.

 **ArchitectStudent:** przestałeś pisać! Podoba ci się film, prawda? ;D

 **Paradox81:** Dlaczego w ogóle oglądasz takie rzeczy?

 **ArchitectStudent:** przepraszam TATO

 **ArchitectStudent:** podobało ci się chociaż?

Arthurowi naprawdę się _nie podobało_. I to nawet bardziej niż pozostałe filmy razem wzięte. Zastanawia się, czy to dlatego, że musi wczuć się w rolę człowieka na dole. Nic na to nie poradzi, ale ciekawi go w jaki sposób się to odczuwa. W końcu Eames właśnie tego od niego chce. Łatwo jest odizolować się podczas oglądania kobiet, ale widok sytuacji na ekranie swojego komputera, w której on sam miałby się znaleźć, wcale mu się nie podoba. To zupełnie nieatrakcyjne. Nawet w psychologicznym sensie, w którym Eames mu się podoba. Po prostu nie.

Zamyka stronę z filmem i na ekranie ukazuje się okienko z chatem. Ariadna najwyraźniej źle interpretuje ciszę z jego strony.

 **ArchitectStudent** : mógłbyś zrobić coś takiego z Eamesem, wiesz

 **ArchitectStudent:** musisz go tylko poprosić

 **ArchitectStudent** :: on NAPRAWDĘ cię lubi

 **ArchitectStudent:** Arthur, to zlecenie kończy się za kilka dni

 **ArchitectStudent:** jeśli czegoś nie zrobisz, on wróci do Mombasy :(

Arthur chowa twarz w dłoniach, dzięki czemu zajmuje ręce czymś innym niż pisaniem żenujących bzdur.

To jedyny związek, którego kiedykolwiek pragnął, a nigdy nie będzie w stanie go mieć, chyba że się przełamie.

Nienawidzi tego, że Eames potrafi sprawić, by Arthur czuł się w ten sposób, choć tak długo nie przejmował się wcale. Zastanawia się, czy właśnie tak czują się dziewczyny, gdy chłopak naciska na seks. Ma nadzieję, trochę irracjonalnie, że Ariadne nigdy nie miała chłopaka (chociaż, opierając się na pierwszym filmie, to chyba nie problem).

Odpisuje.

 **Paradox81:** Wiem.

 **Paradox81** : Kurwa.

 **ArchitectStudent:** :( wszystko dobrze?

 **Paradox81:** Nic mi nie jest.

 **Paradox81:** Do zobaczenia jutro.

Wyłącza komputer.  
  
+

Rano Eames rzuca się na jego biurko, gdy tylko Arthur zajmuje swoje miejsce.

\- Dla ciebie, skarbie – mruczy i podaje Arthurowi kawałek zadrukowanego papieru.

Arthur bierze go i czyta uważnie. To coś w rodzaju zaproszenia, które Eames wydrukował. Zaproszenia na…

\- Rejs? – mówi Arthur. – Kupiłeś bilety na rejs?

\- Rejs po Morzu Śródziemnomorskim – dodaje wesoło Eames. – Spodoba ci się. Mają tam _salę balową._ Eleganckie kolacje. _Smokingi_.Przez siedem dni. Nasz pokój ma balkon.

\- Nasz pokój?

\- Jest tam kanapa, damy sobie radę – dodaje pośpiesznie Eames. – Proszę, zgódź się. Wiem, że będziesz się dobrze bawić. A poza tym potrzebujesz wakacji po tej robocie. Widzę, jak się zapracowujesz i pomyślałem sobie: „Co mogę zrobić, by Arthur się rozluźnił bez żadnych chemikaliów?” I wtedy wymyśliłem – cóż, wszyscy lubią rejsy. To najlepszy sposób na odpoczynek, już nawet samo słowo jest relaksujące. Więc…? - Samozadowolenie niemal z niego promienieje.

Arthur rozważa ostrożnie:

\- A co jeśli powiem „nie”?

Twarz Eamesa nieznacznie markotnieje, ale ten szybko odzyskuje panowanie i uśmiecha się krzywo.

\- Wtedy pewnie wezmę Ariadnę i zrobimy z tego zwykłe wakacje. Ale naprawdę chciałbym, byś to ty pojechał, Arthur.

\- Jesteś szalony – mówi Arthur, kręcąc głową. – Wydać tyle pieniędzy, na mnie…

\- Nie, wcale nie jestem – zaprzecza Eames i nagle staje się bardzo poważny, jego spojrzenie jest intensywne i zupełnie nie-złośliwe.

Arthur przełyka ślinę. Nie chce powiedzieć, że nigdy nie był na rejsie albo że uwielbia Morze Śródziemne. Jest całkiem pewny, że Eames już jakimś cudem to wszystko wie. Nie ma pojęcia, co powinien odpowiedzieć. Wbrew temu co wszyscy myślą, nie jest zrobiony z kamienia… Arthur chce mieć kogoś, kto sprawi, że poczuje się kochany. Wyjątkowy. I pieprzyć to, ale Eames sprawia, że w tym momencie właśnie tak się czuje.

\- Dobra – zgadza się i wybucha krótkim, nieśmiałym śmiechem. – Tak, zróbmy to.

Eames promienieje z radości. Pochyla się i przyciska usta do kącika ust Arthura w niewinnym pocałunku. Dotyk jego warg na skórze zdaje się mrowić, nawet gdy Eames w końcu się odsuwa.

\- To sprawia, że czuję się dużo pewniej, zapraszając cię na kolację dziś wieczorem – mówi.

\- Kolację?

\- Zwykle przedłużałbym proces zalotów jeszcze trochę, ale wiem, że gdy tylko skończy się robota, ty znikniesz z powierzchni ziemi aż do następnej, więc trochę się spieszę. – Uśmiecha się ponownie i Arthur ma wrażenie, że Eames wygląda na odrobinę... _zdenerwowanego_. – Cóż? Mogę liczyć na zaszczyt twojego towarzystwa?

\- Tak mi się wydaje – odpowiada Arthur. W końcu nie jest dupkiem, by powiedzieć teraz „nie”.

Fałszerz promienieje, a Arthur czuje lekkie mdłości.

Może i nie ma popędu seksualnego, który by mu podpowiadał, ale nie jest naiwny. Wie, co wydarzy się potem.

Pod koniec dnia Eames kręci się posłusznie po hangarze, dopóki Arthur nareszcie kończy swoją pracę i przygotowuje się do wyjścia. Na ten sygnał Eames podlatuje do niego i pośpiesznie prowadzi go z dala od hangaru - z dala od pracy, gdzie Arthur zna scenariusz i wymaganą od niego rolę - do restauracji, gdzie oczekiwania są zupełnie inne. Arthur czuje się skrępowany wszystkim co robi, nawet tym jak _idzie_ , na litość boską, ale Eames wydaje się tego nie zauważać. Podczas kolacji głównie sam opowiada i wygląda na naprawdę absolutnie szczęśliwego, będąc tam z Arthurem.

Arthur nie jest naiwny, więc gdy posiłek się kończy, a Eames zajmuje się rachunkiem, bierze głęboki wdech i mówi:

\- Chcesz wrócić do mojego hotelu?

Przez dwie sekundy Eames wygląda właściwie na zaskoczonego, ale w końcu się uśmiecha.  
  
+  
Arthur czuje się zdecydowanie nie w temacie. A to nie jest miłe. Potrafi przecież zastrzelić człowieka pewnymi rękami neurochirurga, a teraz jego palce najzwyczajniej ślizgają się po karcie hotelowej, gdy próbuje trafić nią do otworu w drzwiach.

Jeśli Eames coś zauważa, jest na tyle miły, by nic nie powiedzieć.

Dioda na drzwiach zapala się w końcu na zielono i Arthur chwyta klamkę, biorąc kilka kolejnych głębokich wdechów. Głupie, jak można być zawsze zupełnie opanowanym we wszystkim co się robi i być tak strasznie zdenerwowanym teraz, sam na sam z mężczyzną, którego się pragnie.

Pragnie w tak boleśnie platoniczny sposób.

Jeśli by się teraz poddał, Eames wyśmiałby go. Albo byłby wściekły. Albo… Coś… Coś niedobrego.

Arthur otwiera drzwi, przełykając głośno (ślina w jego suchych ustach wydaje się strasznie lepka) i w końcu się odzywa:

\- Więc…

Eames natychmiast przyciska go delikatnie do ściany i całuje. Arthur upuszcza kartę, by pośpiesznie i niezręcznie chwycić biodro Eamesa. Eames gładko wpija się w jego usta i, no dobra, to wydaje się całkiem przyjemne. Arthur oddaje pocałunek, ponieważ całowanie to coś, co może robić. Całowanie to prosta część. Rozluźnia się odrobinę.

Ręce Eamesa zręcznie wyciągają koszulę z paska jego spodni, a gdy wślizgują się pod materiał i dotykają pleców Arthura, ten wzdryga się.

\- Co?

\- Masz zimne dłonie. – Arthur właściwie nie kłamie.

Eames uśmiecha się szelmowsko i chwyta oburącz talię Arthura, zanim całuje go ponownie. Arthur zastanawia się co, do diabła, powinien zrobić z własnymi rękoma. Ma rozbierać Eamesa? A może istnieje jakaś specjalna etykieta? Dlaczego żadna strona internetowa nie mówiła, co należałoby robić na tym etapie?

Myśli mgliście, że Eames jakoś odgaduje, jak niepewnie czuje się Arthur, ponieważ fałszerz mężnie przejmuje kontrolę i manewruje w stronę łóżka tak delikatnie, że Arthur ledwo to sobie uświadamia - dopóki nie siedzi, a Eames pół stoi, pół klęczy przy jego kolanach. Ręce Eamesa zniżają się, rozpinając koszulę Arthura, aż ściągają ją ze szczupłych ramion. Eames pochyla się i dotyka jego brzucha z czcią, i Arthur się odsuwa.

\- Hej. – Eames podąża za nim na łóżku, delikatnie popychając go do tyłu i pochyla się do pocałunku. Jego głos jest miękki i pełen wyrzutu. – Nie uciekaj mi teraz, gdy wreszcie mam cię tu, gdzie tak długo chciałem mieć.

Więc Arthur się nie rusza, jedynie obserwuje, jak Eames zrzuca własną koszulę. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy zastanawia się szaleńczo, czy jakaś jego część docenia teraz ramiona Eamesa. Nie wydaje mu się. Są zbyt szerokie i zamykają się nad nim na łóżku niczym pułapka.

Wtedy dłonie Eamesa pojawiają się na jego bokach, pracując tym razem nad spodniami i Arthur myśli odlegle: _Rany, będę uprawiał seks._ Tętno dudni mu w uszach.

Drga mimowolnie, gdy ręce Eamesa wsuwają się w jego bokserki, dotykając go tam, gdzie nikt nigdy go nie dotknął. Eames zatrzymuje się.

\- Wszystko w porządku?

Arthur kiwa głową, czując mdłości. Nie jest twardy ani odrobinę. Zastanawia się, czy Eames jest. Prawdopodobnie teraz już tak, przypuszcza i to wydaje się jakoś strasznie przerażające.

\- Ja tylko… Potrzebuję minuty – mówi, bo irracjonalnie jest pewny, że jeśli nie zdoła się pobudzić, Eames pozna jego sekret. Eames przytakuje, jakby rozumiał, dotykając go leniwie kilka razy. Arthur zamyka oczy i odcina się od wszystkiego poza miejscem, którym zajmuje się Eames. Wydaje się to w pewien sposób nawet miłe, ale raczej dziwne. Eames całuje go ponownie i to jest zaskakujące, więc wypuszcza drżąco powietrze w jego usta, co prawdopodobnie można by pomylić z dźwiękiem przyjemności.

Ale Eames przerywa i tak.

\- Nie podoba ci się.

\- Podoba mi się – twierdzi uparcie Arthur.

\- Wiesz jaki jesteś spięty?

\- Zaraz się rozluźnię – mówi Arthur. – Nie przerywaj.

Eames posyła mu dziwne spojrzenie. Ale usłużnie ściąga jego spodnie, zanim ten może chociaż zaprotestować i ponownie owija ręce wokół niego. Arthura przechodzą dreszcze i, dzięki bogu, jego ciało w końcu odpowiada - udaje mu się doprowadzić do słabej erekcji. Eames wydaje miękki dźwięk.

\- Boże, Arthur – mruczy. – Pragnąłem cię tak cholernie długo.

Jego ręce odsuwają się, więc Arthur spogląda w górę, akurat by zobaczyć mężczyznę zdejmującego własne spodnie i uwalniającego swojego penisa. Arthur musi mocno przełknąć, ponieważ, co prawda nie wygląda tak nieprzyjemnie jak na tych filmach, ale, _rany_ , jest przytłaczający – ciemny i mocno zarumieniony, pokaźnej wielkości i czerwony na szczycie, gdzie napletek odsunął się nieco. I cała myśl Arthura to jedynie ponure: „to _nigdy_ nie zmieści się wewnątrz mnie”.

I wtedy Eames robi coś bezprecedensowego. Jego ręce wracają do penisa Arthura, a on sam zaczyna przesuwać się w dół łóżka, unosząc talię Arthura i pochylając się w dół. Gdy tylko Arthur odkrywa jego zamiary, odsuwa się szybko jak rażony prądem, niemal uderzając kolanem w policzek Eamesa.

\- Przestań, przestań – prosi i to koniec, jego erekcja znika. – Nie mogę, Eames! Nie mogę uprawiać z tobą seksu. Przepraszam…

\- Dlaczego nie? – pyta Eames, siadając i wyglądając na zrozumiale zaskoczonego. Arthur zakłada spodnie, czerwieniejąc okropnie.

\- Ponieważ mnie nie kręcisz – wyrzuca z siebie bezmyślnie.

\- Co?! Jesteś hetero?

\- Nie, to znaczy… Mam na myśli, że mnie _nikt_ nie kręci. Po prostu nie mogę uprawiać seksu, Eames. Myśl, że… - To najprawdopodobniej najbardziej żenujący moment jego życia. – Przepraszam – powtarza. – Kurwa, myślałem, że mogę to zrobić, ale naprawdę nie mogę. To za dużo.

Eames zakłada swoje własne spodnie i patrzy zdezorientowany.

\- Dlaczego, do cholery, nigdy mi po prostu nie powiedziałeś, że jesteś aseksualny? – pyta.

\- Nie jestem jakąś pieprzoną amebą – warczy Arthur i niespodziewanie Eames chichocze.

\- Wiem, że nie jesteś, skarbie. Wiem co znaczy „aseksualny”. Powinieneś mi powiedzieć. Nigdy bym cię nie naciskał, wiesz?

\- Myślałem… Myślałem, że stracisz zainteresowanie – mówi Arthur, zaczynając czuć się równie zdezorientowany. – To znaczy… Przecież nie możesz szczerze mówić, że byłbyś zainteresowany związkiem bez żadnego seksu.

\- Cóż, nie wiem – odpowiada Eames. – Musimy o tym porozmawiać. Nie do końca rozumiem aseksualność, Arthur, ale to nie tak, że rzucę cię tylko dlatego. Czekałem na ciebie przez lata. – Delikatnie głaszcze kolano Arthura. – Niektórzy aseksualiści są w związkach. Jeśli im się udaje, to dlaczego nie nam, prawda?

Arthur przyjmuje to wszystko w odrętwieniu, ale jedna rzecz dochodzi do niego z całą mocą: Eames wie, jaki on jest. _Eames wie._

\- Myślałem, że jestem jakimś wybrykiem natury – przyznaje w końcu mocno zakłopotany.

Eames ponownie chichocze.

\- Przez cały czas, który spędzasz ze swoim laptopem, nigdy nie przeszukałeś internetu? Jest mnóstwo ludzi takich jak ty.

Arthur czuje taką ulgę, że niemal drży. Wcześniej wydawało się to zupełnie niemożliwe: bycie sobą i bycie w związku z Eamesem. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że istnieje możliwość posiadania obu tych rzeczy.

\- Lubię cię – wyznaje. – I chciałbym być w związku. I nie jestem całkowicie… To znaczy, lubię cię całować…

\- Ciii – przerywa mu Eames, ponownie gładząc jego kolano w jakiś bardzo platoniczny sposób i wydaje się to niezwykle kojące. – Poradzimy sobie.  
  
+  
Eames śpi u niego i rano robią listę.

\- Wiem, jak bardzo lubisz tabelki - mówi Eames, przyciskając pocałunek do skroni Arthura i podając mu podkładkę z papierem oraz długopis.

Powstają kolumny „tak”, „nie” i „może”. Arthur i Eames uzupełniają je razem, dopóki każda z nich nie jest zapełniona.

TAK:

  * Całowanie
  * Spanie w tym samym łóżku
  * Dotykanie (na co dzień/intymne)
  * Handjob (dawanie)
  * Masaż



NIE:

  * Seks (penetracja, oralny, etc.)
  * Handjob (otrzymywanie)
  * Blowjob (otrzymywanie)
  * Dotykanie (seksualne)
  * Frot



  
Pod „może”, po kilku minutach zastanowienia, Arthur wpisuje: „Blowjob (dawanie)”. Eames bardzo się stara nie wyglądać na zachwyconego.

\- To jest może - zastrzega zapobiegawczo Arthur.

\- Wiem, wiem - mówi Eames, ale uśmiecha się i Arthur myśli, że być może nie okaże się to aż takim poświęceniem, jeśli będzie w stanie spowodować taki uśmiech na twarzy Eamesa częściej.

Ale wtedy Eames przegląda listę uważnie jeszcze raz, przechylając ją tak, jakby pokazywała coś innego, gdyby spojrzy się na nią pod innym kątem i mówi trochę żałośnie:

\- Jesteś pewien, że nigdy nie będziesz chciał spróbować ze mną seksu? Nawet wiedząc, że prawdopodobnie będzie to fajne?

\- Eames - odpowiada Arthur. - Spytałbyś o to samo Cobba, wiedząc, że jest hetero?

Eames w końcu wygląda na odpowiednio zmartwionego.

\- Nie.

\- Lista jest konkretna – zaczyna Arthur. - Ale nie chcę, byś był ze mną, bo czekasz na... prawdziwy seks. Ponieważ to może się nigdy nie wydarzyć, Eames i szczerze mówiąc, prawdopodobnie się nie wydarzy...

Przerywa, bo Eames kładzie palec na jego ustach.

\- Wiem.

\- I... Wciąż tego chcesz? - pyta Arthur, znów czując niemal przygniatające oszołomienie.

Eames uśmiecha się.

\- Tak.

Pochyla się i całuje ponownie skroń Arthura, nucąc miękko w sposób, który nasuwa Arthurowi na myśl mruczącego z zadowolenia kota.

\- Lubię cię takiego jakim jesteś, z seksem czy bez - mamrocze we włosy Arthura. - Poradzimy sobie.

Splata palce z palcami Arthura. I Arthur mu wierzy.

 

KONIEC

 

**Author's Note:**

> Napisanie komentarza jest banalnie proste (i nawet nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym). A ile daje radości tłumaczce :)


End file.
